object_overloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Set in Stone
Set in Stone is the third episode of Object Overload. Plot Cold open The episode starts with Clock as he tells his teammates to prepare for the elimination. Candy then walks in and asked him what's he talking about since everyone on the team is up for elimination but him. Clock says if one of his members gets eliminated he'll worry about Team Tune. Globe comes up, saying that one of Team Time will be eliminated, and that's all. Clock agrees, saying his team shouldn't argue about it. Meanwhile, Crayon says that she is scared, and orders Melony to give her a back massage to calm her down. Melony is about to do it, but then Dusty tells her to not do so, saying Crayon is a "smellyhead." Crayon tells Dusty that she is not a smellyhead. Melony asks for an opinion, but Crayon tells her no. Elsewhere a bit near Crayon and Melony, Cherry walks up to Top Hat, who is looking near a mirror. The left cherry asks Top Hat what he is doing. Top Hat greets Cherry, and tells that, since it's first elimination, he wants to look nice for the elimination. The right cherry says "what?" in reply. Top Hat sighs, then says that because he is going to an event doesn't mean he has to dress informuly. The left cherry asks where Top Hat got the mirror. The right cherry looks at it, which (unluckily for him) breaks. The right cherry throws the mirror. The mirror hits Popcorn, who then bumps into Lighter. Lighter, enraged, says that she did not bump into her. Popcorn is scared, and then killed by Lighter with a glass shard. Tissue is seen, causing Lighter to ask what he wants (calling him a spitwad in the process). Tissue taunts Lighter, causing him to throw another glass shard. Tissue dodges the shard, and it instead aims for Melony. Crayon informs to Melony that she is her right-hand man (lady...thing) and therefore doesn't get an opinion. Melony says that she deserves an opinion, but gets hit by the glass shard mid-sentence. Crayon tells Lighter to stop killing her friends, only for Lighter to say if she can do anything about it. Crayon answers no, and Lighter tells her to get out of his way. Lighter walks over to Clock, asking him what he would do for the elimination. Clock asks for what he means, and Lighter replies if he's not going to vote him off. Clock scoffs, saying that he does not care if his team eliminates him, since he is a jerk who care nothing less about his teammates. However, Lighter considers it harsh, and says that they can make a pretty good team (as he thinks he and Clock can be unstoppable together). Clock doesn't want to form an alliance with Lighter, and tells him to leave him alone. Casey, who is standing with Snowglobe, ask what's Lighter's problem. The host is then shown, saying he doesn't know, but it's about to be the contestant's problem. Clock asks if it's the elimination, but the host says no, but says the fact that he is about to slap him around the face if he interrupts him again. but it seems Clock is right. Clock asks what happens, and the host answers by saying that he and his team will go to the Elimination Area and take a seat there. Clock asks what does Team Tune do, and the host answers that they stand around doing nothing. The host asks if everyone is ready. Casey isn't, but it's too bad for her. Elimination After the intro, Snowglobe sarcastically remarks that the intro was the perfect way to send contestants to the Elimination Area. Popcorn says that the seats are comfy, with the host saying that they were expensive. Candy, being impatient, tells the host to move on to the votes. The host tells her to hold on, He then says that for those who knew what challenges were, he assumes they knew what eliminations were. He then says, for those who didn't know, that basically everyone on Team Time voted for someone else, and the person with the most votes are set off the show. Casey says that's a scary thought. The host is ready to announce the votes, saying the prizes for the elimination were blocks of cement, which Tissue replies by saying "Yeowch!" Since Clock had immunity, he is safe. Globe, Candy, Melony, and Popcorn are the next people declared safe. Cherry, Snowglobe, Tissue, Casey, and Picture were also safe, meaning Dusty, Crayon, Top Hat, and Lighter are in the bottom four. Dusty and Crayon are safe, meaning Top Hat and Lighter were the bottom 2. Top Hat is shocked, and Lighter tells the host that he will kill him if he is eliminated. The host pushes Lighter back to his seat. The host then tries to announce the last person safe, but gets distracted by saying that he's going to open his Christmas presents, which he pulls out in front of him. Top Hat calls the host a buffoon, and says that he had the gifts for months. The host says that he was saving them for a special occasion. The gifts then open automatically, releasing four objects. The host asks what the objects are. The two headed object whisper-chat with each other. The head on the top wants to let the bottom go ahead, but the bottom wants vice versa. The top head tells the bottom head if the two heads say their name at the same time. The bottom head agrees. The top head counts down from 3 and then both heads say that their name is Tiki. The blue-handled object asks where are they. Cherry comes up to both the object and Tiki, with the left cherry saying that it's nice to meet them. However, the right cherry asks what the objects are, calling them bozos in the process. The bottom head of Tiki says that its not nice, and the left cherry says that she;s trying to make new friends. The blue-handled object then says that his name is Fly Swat. Popcorn says hi to Fly Swat, and he waves back at her. The yellow object, with a very hyperactive glee, says she is Locky, and asks if the elimination was some kind of party. The host then says that the place is an elimination. Locky, pronouncing it wrong, asks what an elimination is. Snowglobe remarks that elimination is pronounced "elimination" and it means that one of Team Time's members is going to be kicked off. Locky asks if this was a show, saying that she always wanted to be in a show. The brown object with gray antennae and a gray screen asks what kind of show it is. The host says it's more or less than a competition. He then says his name, which is Gamey. The top head of Tiki says it's nice to meet Gamey. Gamey then asks Locky (calling her the yellow one) if she wanted to be in a show, which she says yes to. Tiki also says that they want to be in a show. The brown object says that he heard of these kinds of shows and were apparently hilarious, then saying that he is in. Gamey says that the objects are eager to join. The brown object asks if they are able to join, in which Gamey says yes to. Locky then says that she can't wait for her gal-pals when she gets home, saying that they will be jealous. Lighter then says asks about the elimination, Gamey resumes the elimination, saying the last person safe was Top Hat. Lighter is then angered, saying he will kill everyone. While he says this, the Sender Scoop Thrower from Battle for Dream Island is seen scooping him. Lighter is then flung into the Contestant Cannon and shot into the sky. Casey asks where Lighter went, which Gamey doesn't know. He only knows that the cannon is able to shoot someone into space. Meanwhile in space An orange planet is shown in space. Lighter lands on the planet in front of a sign. Lighter reads the sign, which welcomes him to Prison Planet. Lighter kicks the sign, destroying it. Back in Animania Tissue, who is walking with the brown object, is happy that Lighter is gone. Kite asks Team Time how the elimination went, which Casey says it's great, saying that her team is happy they voted Lighter off the show. Kite is also happy, but mid-sentence (while she was saying that Lighter is a big jerk), she notices the newbies. Kite asks who are they, and Gamey says that they are Tiki, Television, Locky and Fly Swat. Trivia *Starting from this episode, Dusty is now voiced by Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity & Inanimate Insanity 2. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Team Tune won the challenge